Grow Old With You
by Irish-Piano-Fingers
Summary: NaruSaku Oneshot/ Drabble/ Songfic "I Wanna Grow Old With You" "The Wedding Singer" “Damn it Naruto, just GIVE UP!” “NEVER!” In the apartment they shared, he/she who holds the remote control, controls the apartment. A bit of language


A/N- I don't particularly like NaruSaku, but this song works well with them

A/N- I don't particularly like NaruSaku, but this song works well with them. Also, it's my favorite song from my favorite movie. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I've never done a songfic before. The song is, 'Grow Old With You' by Adam Sandler in The Wedding Singer.

He turns around and walks towards her, the love of his life, gently strumming his guitar with his calloused hands. His hands that have seen so much war and death, but somehow make the pink- haired woman happy every day.

"**I want to make you smile whenever you're sad"****  
**

_He let her lean on him, he in his black slacks and her in her black dress. He would always let her lean on him, no matter how much it made him blush. _

"_Bye, Ino." The girl said._

_She placed a kiss on the hia-ate hanging from the grave. Her companion ruffled his blonde hair, and wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_He gave her a goofy, yet knowing grin. _

"_Remember the good times, Sak."_

_Together they walked from the grave, and reminisced on the times spent with the blonde, whom would no longer be in their life. _

_It seems their lives were filled with tragedy, but he could always make her smile._

"**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad"**

"_NARUTO! I said I could do it myself!! I don't need you to carry me around like some donkey!!"_

"_Aww, Sakura-chan! I'm not a donkey! I'm just trying to help you walk! You sprained your ankle!"_

"_You're right! You're not a donkey, you're an ass! I saw where you tried to put your hands!" The green eyed lady said, smacking the 'ass' in the head._

"**All I want to do is grow old with you""**

All of the good times, all of the bad times, he'd stuck with her.

"**Ill get your medicine when your tummy aches"**

"_Sakura-chan! Why are you so grumpy?" Naruto whined. _

"_Girl problems."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"…_."_

"…_.."_

"…_Cramps?"_

"…"

"_It's that time of the month?"_

"……_."_

"… _Ever heard of PMSing?"_

"…_."_

"… _You see, in every persons life, there comes a time when-"_

"_OH! I GET IT! You got rejected, huh?" Naruto yelled._

"… _Tell ya what, Naruto. Why don't you go and buy me something from the drugstore? Now, they're called tamp-"_

'**Build you a fire if the furnace breaks"**

_He looked at her shivering form, and decided then and there that he loved her. Doesn't matter that she has a wide forehead, or a temper, or she's shivering and cold after playing in the snow with him. AH! He went and lit a fire in the fireplace, and she came in with hot chocolate. _

"_Ahh. You know what, Naruto? I don't care if you can't pay your heating bill. I love you."_

"**Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you"**

He continued to sing, and couldn't help but smile as the woman smiled, happy that he'd remembered what she said most often.

"**I'll miss you**"

_She'll never know how much he's missed her while she was out on her solo mission. Not knowing what happened to her, what she was doing, or whether she was ok. But when she came back—no matter how long she was gone, things always went back to normal._

"**I'll kiss you"**

_She leaned down just as he was leaning forwards and—_

"_Why are you kissing my back, Naruto?"_

_She asked, turning towards him. _

_He leaned forwards again, Forehead. Damn._

_Last time- HA!! Their first kiss was awkward, but then again, aren't they all?_

"_Third times the charm!!" Shouted Naruto._

"**Give you my coat when you are cold"**

_The act was considered cliché, but Naruto thought it was a kind gesture anyway- besides, she was shivering. So he decided to give her the coat anyway. _

_Cliché it might be, but she loved it anyway. Besides- who said Cliché was bad?_

"**I'll need you"**

_The clinking of metal and the stench of blood and sweat coated the air, and caused him to become woozy. _

_Stumbling, he saw a missing-nin coming straight for him and then- he was gone. _

"_I got your back." _

_A pink konoichi whispered to him, while stabbing the enemy in the stomach. _

_How she could make it heart beat like that and fight at the same time was beyond him._

_She called it multi-tasking. _

"**I'll feed you**"

_At the hospital, she lay in a bed in a patient's room where she would normally be tending to them- but, this time, she lay in the bed herself being fed by her boyfriend. _

"_Say 'aah' Sakura!"_

_He said happily._

"_I don't know why you sound so happy feeding me like a baby. This sucks."_

"_But you're so CUTE being fed!"_

_Naruto replied, ruffling his hair, a habit picked up from Kakashi-sensei. _

_As she opened hr mouth to retort, he shoved another pile of rice into her mouth, and instructed her to chew.' _

"**Even let you hold the remote control"**

"_Damn it Naruto, just GIVE UP!"_

"_NEVER!!"_

_In the apartment they shared, he/she who holds the remote control, controls the apartment._

_They were currently fighting over the remote, to determine who would win._

"_Star Wars!"_

"_Friends!"_

"_Star Wars!"_

"_Friends!"_

"**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink"**

"_Happy birthday, Sakura-Chan! I even did the dishes!"_

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_Well- not yet- but-"_

"_I'll help you."_

_She said, pecking him on the cheek._

_That night was spent washing dishes, but mostly spraying each other with soapy water._

**  
"****Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink"**

"_Goodnight, Sakura."_

"_No! Don't go! The jambalaya will EAT MEE!"_

"_Okay. Just till you fall asleep."_

_That night when she fell asleep, he didn't go. He stayed the entire night in her apartment, and even through the morning after._

_Though he didn't do anything. Not while she was drunk._

"**I could be the man who grows old with you****  
****I want to grow old with you"**

He finished the song, got on his knee, and she began to cry. Not tears of sadness, or fright- but tears of happiness, relief, and joy.

A/N Yup. Wrote this while BARRFING. And at one o' clock in the morning! Hope you like it!

(I don't.)

I feel so sick.

Night.

Irish- Piano- Fingers.

PS- I just tried jambalaya(sp?) for the first time. OMG. It was delish. Well- I did last week.


End file.
